


Balance is Rarely Fair

by Procrastination_Writer



Series: Of Success and Balance and Related AU's [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: Tikki had always told him to be careful.He should have paid attention.





	Balance is Rarely Fair

**Author's Note:**

> So the backstory for Duusu (mentioned in chapter 8 of Success) is here!  
> Enjoy!

Duusu had always loved humans and their capacity for feelings.

The others don't understand but that's okay. He tries once but Tikki merely pats his head fondly.

But it's okay, they don't have to.

_I'm the who has to. Just like I don't understand destruction or creation._

 

Maybe he should have been more careful with trusting humans. 

* * *

His Chosen is a creative young man. Duusu likes to think Trixx and Tikki would have liked him.

He has a sister, bold, unapologetic and passionate, who shines like a beacon to his senses.

He's in love with a woman, who shines brightly with happiness.

 

She doesn't love him back.

* * *

 When his Chosen had asked him if he could manipulate people's emotions he hadn't thought much about it.

 

Two days later he's ordered to manipulate the woman's emotions in his favor.

_NO!_

The Retribution of Balance would for sure strike him for that. He tries telling his Chosen this. But... he's ignored.

He resigns himself and one night does as his Chosen ordered.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

His sister notices. Smart and observant, of course, she does.

She confronts his Chosen over it and he responds by convincing their parents to send her to England.

Duusu knows she'll be back.

Cunning people always find a way to return.

_Come back. Come back with a way to ruin him._

* * *

 It's calm for years after that. They have a child, a boy. And the Woman, just as she cannot see anything wrong with her husband, (hisfaulthisfaulHISFAULT), cannot see anything wrong with her son and anything he does.

_Dangerous to let a child think that he can do no wrong._

His Chosen, when asked, told him stories about how he had pursued her until she went out with him.

_Dangerous thing to tell a boy..._

 

But he can't do anything... His Chosen had forbidden him from messing with her emotions again. To fix what he did.

And he had to obey.

_Forgive me._

 

He almost forgets about the Retribution of Balance.

Almost. 

* * *

Sixteen years after their marriage, thirteen after their child was born the Retribution of Balance happens.

And the retribution  _ **HurT**_ _ **S**_!

Everything he felt has been amplified and he can't stop himself from feeling it! Anger, despair and loss! He can feel these things so strongly that anything else being felt in the house is muted!

_HelP! MaKE it StOP! I'M SORry!_

 

He tries to tell him that. To get help.

To make the pain stop! 

He's ignored. Because the Retribution didn't just hit him. It hit his Chosen as well. 

 

By taking away what he valued the most.

_WHaT havE I DoNE?!_

* * *

Eventually, loneliness settles. Not nice, but a welcomed change from the oppressive cloak of anger that had settled over the house.

But he can't take it anymore!

He tells the Man (not Chosen, not anymore) where to find the temple. Maybe helping to find a way to save his wife will help with the pain.

(It doesn't.)  _ToO mUCh, IT's tOO MUCH!_

 

He returns with the grimoire and Nooroo. And without care, throws the two Miraculous into the safe locking them in order to decode the grimoire. Duusu drags himself to it, ignoring his elder Kwami, and just stares at it. The Man had taken it with him on his trip, forbidding Duusu from taking refuge in it.

 

Punishing him even more. As if it was solely his fault.

_I wARNEd yOu!_

 

It feels cold to touch and Duusu does something he hadn't done in years.

He cries. For what feels like hours all he does is cry, all the pain and regret coming out. Babbling about what he did to Nooroo.

Nooroo just looks at him sadly, pats his head (and Duusu doesn't cry at that, he doesn't!), and tells him to enter his Miraculous. That maybe it will help him.

 

_"Maybe it will mute what you are feeling."_

 

He enters the Miraculous for the first time since the Retribution hit.

It doesn't help.

_please... plEAse..._

* * *

 He becomes accustomed to the pain. But now the anger he feels...

It makes him want to hurt someone.

And then... The Heartless Woman puts the Miraculous and tells him to transform her, not caring that the first thing he did was fall on the ground overwhelmed by pain.

Duusu hates her! But he does it because she has the Miraculous.

_IT hUrtS! I DoN'T WANt more pAIn!_

 

He hopes she likes what she'll be feeling.

_SeE WhAT thE pUNIshMEnt wAS fOR ME?!_

 

When she de-transforms, Duusu can feel her pain. He can, and maybe it's horrible but  **good**. Let her feel what he's spent the last year feeling!

When she looks at him, pain and shock clear in her face Duusu growls at her with all the anger he feels before returning to the Miraculous. 

* * *

Things calm down after that.

And then suddenly he feels her. Compassion and kindness.

Tikki!

He's felt Plagg before, but never like Tikki who's emotions still shine like a beacon to his senses.

His happiness is short-lived, because... What is she doing here?! In this house?! She has to leave! NOW!

He has more awareness of his surroundings, after having shared his burden with the Heartless Woman, so he focuses all of his pain and anger and just aims it at the room he's feeling her.

 

He relaxes once she's out of his reach, telling himself that the void in his chest is the lack of anger, ignoring the despair growing in the back of his mind.

 

_PleASe TaKE me WIth You! DOn'T LEaVE me HerE!_

_TIkKi!_


End file.
